


A Tent Situation

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Daddy Kink Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Camping, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Finger Sucking, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand & Finger Kink, Hijinks & Shenanigans, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance is a bit of a pillow princess, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron), Thumb-sucking, Two boys one tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: When the gang goes camping, Lance is forced to share a tent with Keith.Alternative titles (thanks to the good folks of twitter for PITCHing them):'Tenting''The winter of our discount tent''For all inTENTS and purposes''A TENTative situation''Assembly Instructions''Beneath the Stars''Hard Ground to Lie On''Shelter from the Forest''What Happens in the Tent...''No Feet Apart Cause We’re In a Tent''Tenting n Tents''The Tale of Two Tents''There was once a tent, then there was two''Mullet + Tent = TENTING''There was only one Tent''There was only one tent, until there was two''Cruel InTENTions''A Couple of Happy Campers''Sexual Intent in Tent''It's tent to be''Gettin' pretty inTENTs''Pitching Tents''In-Tents Feelings''Is it a...pop up?'
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Daddy Kink Klance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938034
Comments: 91
Kudos: 732
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	A Tent Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I got everyone's title suggestions! Comment if I missed yours!

Sharing a tent with Keith is gay.

At least that’s what it boils down to…

Sharing a tent with literally any person on the planet equals straight.

Sharing a tent with Keith equals gay gay gay gay gay gay gay!

To be fair, Lance is bi and it’s fine! It’s not something that needs to be addressed or even spoken out loud about. He can just keep it to himself. It’s not like there’s any shortage of girls willing to give him their numbers. 

He’s tall, he’s handsome, he’s funny. Plus he has this killer pick up move: he asks a girl to dance and then surprises them by actually being a good dancer. It’s a simple thing, but it means he pulls. Pulls in the hunnies while whispering sweet nothings in Spanish into their ears.

In other words, Lance is set and he never needs to explore this other side of him. Well… maybe occasionally in his head while doing the four knuckle shuffle, but never in a public or even in a words kind of way (written or spoken.)

It’s under wraps. Lance has got this.

Except when Keith is around… There was something odd about Keith from the beginning, something that rubbed Lance the wrong way, something that made him want to bicker about every little thing Keith said… or did… or Lance imagined he would maybe say or do. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was about Keith until in the middle of an argument Lance caught himself right before he blurted out, “I’m so mad I could kiss you!”

Well… he didn’t exactly catch himself before so much as he caught himself during.

“I’m so mad I could kiss- i -ehhhh -”

“What?” Keith had asked.

“Kill you,” Lance had said, getting his brain to work even though it was overheating.

“‘Kay, seems like an overreaction, but whatever...”

That was a close call. Lance can’t afford anymore close calls like that. It’s the one and only time his bi has risen to the surface. Not that being bisexual is bad. It’s simply… unnecessary due to the points already stated.

So it’s fine and it’s good. Keith and Lance don’t run in the same circles. They mostly skirt each other’s circles. Circles occasionally touching, but never penetrating. Penetrating?

Wait...

Ahem.

But anyway. This is a camping story. 

Lance looks forward every summer to his friend group’s annual camping trip and normally this would never include Keith “threatens Lance’s sexuality” Kogane except Lance’s sister’s best friend is dating Keith’s kinda brother, which translated into all those people getting invited (without it being run by Lance first.)

But it’s fine and it’s good because Lance has totally been around Keith before and not… ((kissed him.)) It just means Lance can’t get too drunk and has to stay the hell away from Keith, especially avoiding any opportunities to be alone with him.

Good plan.

No, bad plan. Very bad plan. Well, not Lance’s plan. The group’s plan.

See, there’s been a bit of a miscommunication, a bit of a mix-up, a bit of a snafu. 

The tents, you see - the tents! - aren’t as specified. For in the group chat everyone was made to state what tent they could bring and then a sleeping plan was formulated with every head accounted for. Super duper organized just like how you’d expect a group chat with eleven people in it to be.

Just kidding. It was an organizational nightmare like any group chat is. It was so bad two of the cars drove to the WRONG CAMPSITE because no one could find the map link in the mess of the chat.

So of course - OF COURSE - they screwed up on organizing the tents.

What Lance had screenshotted, the plan they’d made, was they were bringing two four-person tents and one-two person tent.

The girls would take one of the big tents (they were coupled anyway.) Then Adam and Shiro would take the small tent leaving the second big tent for the uncoupled friends.

So that’s:

Big tent: Allura & Romelle, Acxa & Veronica

Little tent: Shiro, Adam

Second big tent: Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Matt

Notice - and this is important - Keith wasn’t on that list. BECAUSE! Even though Keith was added to the chat, he only ever just lurked (Lance noticed his ‘read’ notifications occasionally,) and he never said anything (Lance went back and did a scroll through to confirm he never said a word like a fucking creeper) so he didn’t get sorted into a tent and no one noticed he wasn’t on the list because everyone forgot he was coming on the trip.

Lance noticed though. Obviously. But he couldn’t say anything!

Honestly, what would it look like if Lance piped up like “Guys?! Where will Keith sleep?!” It’s practically insinuating that Lance thinks about Keith sleeping which is practically thinking about sleeping with Keith which is a tiny bit of nudity later from full on fucking Keith and he can’t have people thinking he thinks about that!!!

So Lance said nothing despite the obvious misscount of sleeping spot, but hey, he figured Keith would just end up with his semi-brother and his semi-brother’s boyfriend and Lance wouldn’t need to think about it because his sleeping accommodations were rock solid.

Wrong.

Wires were crossed. Practically tangled into a massive web of lies. See Matt, who was supposed to bring big tent number two, completely oversold the size of his tent. It’s big enough for two. Which is definitely an issue when four people are supposed to sleep in there and also! The moment they start setting up tents people start to remember that Keith was never assigned a tent.

Lines are drawn in the sand.

Well, not in a battle sense, but literal lines are drawn in the dirt while Pidge works out the math problem. 

“So if the girls take Lance…”

“No,” say Romelle and Acxa at the exact same time.

“No?” squawks Lance.

“And Keith sleeps with Adam and Shiro and I sleep horizontal at Matt and Hunk’s feet then -”

“Wait!” calls out Shiro from his car. “I packed it! I packed our extra tent!”

“Good,” says Romelle. “Then Lance and Keith can take the back up tent.”

“Perfect,” says Veronica. “Glad that’s solved. Now let’s get the site set up already.”

Lance wants to argue. Wants to reject this entire sleeping plan, but at that moment it’s worse than trying to speak up in the chat because Keith’s eyes are on him the entire time and if he complains about sleeping with Keith then maybe Keith himself will realize Lance is thinking about “sleeping with Keith.”

So lacking any protest, Lance is suddenly setting up a tent with the one person who threatens his outward facade of heterosexuality. It is not an easy set up. They get into exactly three arguments before Shiro and Allura take over and tell them to “have a beer and chill out.”

“Yeah, it’s a great idea, us sharing a tent,” Lance mutters to the cooler full of drinks as he fishes out a beer.

Then out of nowhere Keith is beside him, bending down to grab one at the same time.

Hands brushing…

Keith’s beer can is brought up to his face and swiped across his forehead to cool him from the heat leaving condensation in its wake…

“Don’t worry,” says Keith, snapping Lance out of whatever slo-mo fantasy just took over his sense of reality. “I’ll try not to make you mad enough to kiss me.”

Lance bristles. His throat closes up. It takes his brain the entire time it takes Keith to walk to the beach for Lance to sputter out, “Kill you! I want to kill you!”

Stares from everyone else.

This is gonna be a long night.

So Lance has to regulate. Not drink too much. Not act too awkward. Avoid Keith. Of course avoiding is hard when Keith has this annoying habit of LOOKING AT LANCE (when Lance looks at him first.) 

It’s annoying! Why can’t Lance be invisible?

As the night wears on with s’more making, jokes, storytelling, swimming, and singalongs, Lance becomes more relaxed.

Until he isn’t.

One moment he’s great and decides to have one more beer, the next moment he’s struck by the thought of ‘oh god, I’ll need to fall asleep with Keith laying beside me.’

That sounds like the distraction of the decade. But it’s good and it’s fine because Lance has a brilliant plan.

“I’m turning in,” Lance says abruptly, setting down his mostly full beer.

He doesn’t have to fall asleep beside Keith if he’s already asleep… That’s a BIG BRAIN plan right there!

He starts to walk towards his tent (which Keith made them pitch further back towards the woods claiming the shade would keep the air in the tent cooler for nighttime), listening to his friends call out their goodnights to him. He’s halfway to freedom when he hears, “I’m going turn in early too.”

It’s Keith’s voice.

Of course it’s fucking Keith’s voice! Turning in at ten thirty like a psycho.

Maybe he did that first…

Lance is so shocked he speed walks the rest of the way to the tent, as if he can quickly fall asleep in the forty-five seconds it takes for Keith to catch up with Lance. 

He kicks off his sandals, climbs in, and starts to zip up the tent like he’s locking the door behind him with a killer on the loose, but stops at half zip because seriously…

WHAT IS HE DOING??

It’s just going to be awkward, but he’ll get through it. It’s not like Keith is going to do any -

Keith, pulls open the tent flap, pushes Lance down onto his back, climbs on top of him, leans down and then -

“What’s wrong?” asks Keith, pausing inches from Lance’s face.

“W-what’s wrong?” shrieks Lance. “How are you even asking me that? No! I ask the questions. Like, what the hell are you doing?”

“I was going to kiss you but then your face looked -”

“Like I’m completely shocked you’re trying to kiss me.”

Keith pushes back up so he’s sitting on his knees by the tent opening, looking so damn confused. “Was that not… what you wanted?”

Now it’s Lance’s turn to be utterly lost because how could he have possibly given Keith the - actually... he’ll just ask him. “What made you think I wanted that?!”

“Because you gave me the signal!”

“What signal?!”

“You said you wanted to ‘turn in early.’”

“Because I wanted to turn in early!”

“Okay, but you must know what’s gay code for ‘let’s make out in the tent.’”

“If I knew that, Keith, would we be having this conversation?”

“Fair enough,” says Keith, he crosses his arms and looks to the side of the tent like it’ll provide him some answers. He scratches at a mosquito bite on his arm then finally says, “Sorry.”

“Damn right you're sorry!” pouts Lance. “Whether I gave you some secret gay code or not, what makes you think I’d want to make out with you anyway?”

Oh no, why would he ask that question? 

It’s evident by the smirk on Keith’s face that he’s been caught, but then he shakes his head and says, “You know what? You already said no so discussion over. Let’s just get some sleep.” Then he looks down and Lance is sure he’s looking at his lap. Defensive, Lance pulls his knees right up to his chest. “Uh Lance? You’re on my sleeping bag.”

“Oh right,” says Lance, shifting back on his butt until he’s on his own side of the tent.

Lance watches Keith arrange his sleeping bag. He’s suddenly so unaffected by what happened. It makes Lance feel invisible finally and he hates it. He feels like he’s third wheeling it with a zippered blanket and an emo who just tried to kiss him.

“I need to take a leak,” says Lance. It’s awkward because he has to crawl past Keith to get out and he thinks maybe Keith is checking out his butt, but when he looks Keith is looking up at the opened skylight of the tent, the one with the mesh to prevent bugs from getting in, but can still see the night sky through.

Keith cares more about the stars than Lance’s butt… Why is he offended all of a sudden? 

Lance doesn’t just pee. He paces anxiously in the woods for several minutes, freaking out over what just happened. Keith tried to kiss him! Keith! And it’s all because of that stupid tent.

The sound of Allura laughing cuts into Lance’s thoughts. He looks through the trees to where he can see the light of their campfire. He could just go rejoin them. Avoid returning to the tent for… hours maybe. 

But then… What did Lance have to be embarrassed about? It was Keith who messed up. Keith who apologized. Keith who said he wasn’t going to talk about it anymore.

And what would happen if he returned to the fire? Would questions be asked? Would Lance be able to avoid turning bright red with embarrassment?

Reluctantly, Lance returns to the tent.

Or is he drawn there? Keith has that effect on him sometimes. The desire to just… be nearer.

No, Lance has to push this out of his head. He rejected Keith and for all intents and purposes everyone in the world still believes him to be straight.

It’s fine and it’s good. 

It really, really is…

It’s one night. He can get through it.

The tent is zipped when Lance returns to it. So Keith was responsible, bugs and such. Lance kicks off his sandals and unzips it to find Keith scrawled on top of his sleeping back. The bit of moonlight lights a face that is both asleep and incredibly handsome.

Lance takes a moment to hate himself for thinking that then realizes he has to crawl over Keith’s sleeping body. He then realizes as he’s gingerly crawling over Keith that he’s taken his pants off, jeans discarded in the corner of the tent. That… makes sense because it’s a really warm night but that also makes Lance stop and stare, one leg still outside the tent walls.

Keith wears black boxer briefs with a red waistband…

“In or out,” mumbles Keith.

Lance panics and knees Keith in the side as he squirries over him. “Sorry! Sorry!” whispers Lance as he leans over to rezip the tent.

“S’okay,” mumbles Keith, rubbing his face against his pillow. “I know you like to look at me.” There’s a smile on his lips as he says this, that bottom lip sticking out just a bit.

Lance feels his cheeks growing hot. He fails to look away even while being called out on exactly that.

Three…

Two…

One…

Snap out of it, Straight Boy!

Lance turns away from Keith in a huff, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He then focuses his attention on swapping his pillow and sleeping bag around.

“What are you doing?” asks Keith, sitting up.

“We should sleep head to toe,” says Lance.

“Am I going to regret asking why?” sighs Keith.

“Because you already tried to kiss me once. At least if you get all thirsty again, our faces won’t be aligned.”

Keith says nothing just settles back down as Lance fluffs his pillow then wiggles down into his sleeping bag. Inside, he unzips his fly and starts shoving down his jeans.

“Tell me you’re not changing in there,” says Keith.

“I need privacy!” snaps Lance. He can’t have Keith starting at his underwear clad butt (like Lance just did to Keith.)

“Fine,” says Keith, “but in case you didn’t realize this, if you’re really worried about me kissing you, you should take note of what part of your body you just lined my face up with.”

Lance blanches, realizing he’s pointing his crotch in the direction of Keith’s chest. And no, it’s not his face, but he could duck down and… 

Lance turns over to face away from Keith.

“Oh no, not your ass,” says Keith, sarcastically, “Gay men hate kissing asses.”

“Do we have a problem here?” snaps Lance, sitting up to look back over his shoulder at Keith.

Keith laughs. “No, I’m just teasing. If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

Lance is always, at any point in time, at least a bit uncomfortable.

“Just go to sleep,” says Lance, settling back down. 

Silence falls in the tent. Keith is good to his word and stops teasing. But… that doesn’t mean Lance can get it out of his head. In the dark of the tent he plays over what just happened over and over again.

Keith had just… he’d just.

He just pushed Lance onto his back. He would’ve kissed him too… What would a kiss from Keith be like? Probably just as unexpected and aggressive as what came right before it.

Why did that thought make Lance’s heart race? Lying on his left side he could feel his heart pounding uncomfortably against the sleeping bag and the hard ground beneath it. But turning back to Keith would mean facing him.

His crotch to Keith’s face… cock to mouth.

Lance squirms. He’d been trying so hard not to get hard, but all this extra blood flow is heading down south. Lance finds himself chewing on his thumb nail then lower to the meaty part of the finger pad.

He shouldn’t do this. He thought he was over this bad habit. But then… it does calm him down so...

Lance sucks the rest of his thumb into his mouth. 

Okay it’s… childish. But it’s comforting and it gives him something to focus on… besides Keith in those tight black boxer briefs laying beside him. He can just imagine slipping his fingers underneath and tugging down at the red waistband and -

Lance whines around his thumb. Thoughts like these aren’t helping himself calm down.

********

Lance won’t stop shifting beside him. Keith doesn’t know what to do. He feels bad being so aggressive with Lance when he didn’t want it. It sucks having misread the situation. Not that Keith thinks he’s wrong about Lance having a crush on him. He was just wrong in thinking Lance wanted to act on it.

If only he could’ve not mentioned the staring thing, maybe he could’ve actually erased what happened.

But Lance does stare so much at him!

Ugh. Keith made Lance uncomfortable and he hates it. He should just leave. Go offer to sleep in Shiro’s car. Give Lance some space and just go mope privately.

Yes, that’s what he’ll do.

Keith sits up, looks down at Lance’s red and very much not asleep profile. Is he… sucking his thumb? Lance’s eyes shift to him and grow wide just as that thumb leaves his mouth with a POP!

Okay, blowing past that, Keith says, “Hey, do you want me to - ?”

Before he can get in his offer to leave, Lance pushes up to sit and presses a kiss to Keith’s lips. It’s over in half a second with Lance flopping back down to his side, facing away from Keith. Those same lips that had just touched Keith’s, now in a pout.

“There, you happy?” asks Lance.

What?? 

“Are… you?” asks Keith. He feels lost. An hour ago all he could think about was getting the opportunity to kiss Lance, but like this… Lance’s mood is so strange, Keith can’t read it.

Lance shrugs, face red, no eye contact.

Something’s wrong.

“Lance…,” begins Keith, his voice coming out as a sigh. “What can I do to help?”

This gets no response at first, but then a moment later Lance’s hand reaches back and takes Keith’s by the forearm, he moves it so Keith’s hand drops down on Lance’s side then he retreats his own to bunch against his chest, squished up in the fetal position.

Keith, unsure if he’s getting the message right he runs his hands up and down Lance’s side. Lance moves against it, accepting the comfort. Keith moves higher, rubs his shoulder. Every bit of affection opens Lance up a bit, prying himself just a bit out of the fetal position. He accepts it all eagerly, face still red with embarrassment, eyes still avoiding Keith.

He’s cute. So cute. It makes Keith’s chest ache.

He scolds himself. He’s not supposed to feel this way about Lance. Yes, he’s attractive and arguing with him is fun, but he’s also mind numbingly confusing and sends Keith so many mixed signals it makes his head spin.

Yeah, Lance is frustrating alright, but he’s also… cool. And funny and clever. And out of nowhere Keith will just get nervous around him like he wants to impress him and then he gets tongue tied.

He couldn’t even say anything in that damn group chat because he kept second guessing what Lance would think of every single message he typed then promptly deleted.

He doesn’t want to like Lance because it’s just so freakin’ hopeless. The best he let himself hope for was a hot and heavy, tension breaking makeout session in the tent. Something Lance would probably deny the next day and Keith could walk away from like, ‘at least I got a taste.’

But he’s got… he doesn’t know what this is.

“What’s up?” asks Keith, his hand moving to Lance’s hair. It feels so soft, running his fingers through it, pressing against the grain. Lance pushes right back, matching his pressure.

“I didn’t want to cross that line,” says Lance, quietly.

“What line?” asks Keith, careful to keep his tone gentle this time.

“You’re the line, Keith,” says Lance, grumpily. “Obviously. But I kissed you. So there.”

Keith thinks he understands. “You know you can do what you want, right?”

Silence. Keith just keeps running his hand from the base of Lance’s neck up through his hair, all the way to his hairline before going back to start again.

Another approach. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Lance. Or me.”

Lance frowns. “You don’t know me that well…”

Oof. Okay. “I know the part of you that is attracted to me isn’t wrong.” Keith sighs. “But also, just because you’re attracted to someone doesn’t mean you have to act on it. It’s okay. You never have to do anything with me.”

Then Lance’s hands are on Keith’s wrists and they’re pulling his hand down out of his hair so he can nuzzle his cheek against Keith’s palm.

“What if I… want?”

That one word makes something low in Keith’s belly give an ache.

“Then you can have… what you want.”

Keith isn’t sure what that could be (only knows what he hopes it is) until Lance turns his cheek to press a kiss to Keith’s palm. 

That ache down below starts to grow at the same time he notices how bunched Lance’s sleeping bag is at his hips. Notices how his hips roll as he presses another kiss to Keith’s palm, this one joined by a gentle suck on the skin there.

“Oh baby…,” mutters Keith, the expression slipping out with a tone of concern. “What can I give you?”

Keith does it without thinking really, just the memory of Lance’s thumb in his mouth flashes in his mind and before he knows it, he’s dragging his thumb over to meet Lance’s lips then pushing it into his mouth.

Lance greets his thumb with a roll of his tongue and a deep suck.

Fuck. It feels good. He wasn’t expecting that.

Urgency gets Keith moving. He gets up on his knees so he doesn’t have to lean on his other arm for support. Now he’s free to use that hand to run it over Lance’s sleeping bag clad body while Lance sucks playfully at Keith’s thumb.

Too many layers. Far too many.

Keith locates the sleeping bag zipper on the side closest to himself and draws it down. He peels it over to expose Lance’s backside to him. He’s in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, but he might as well be nude for how excited Keith is at the sight.

He’s not sure what Lance is thinking, though he knows what he himself wants, so he watches Lance closely as he runs his free hand over Lance’s now thinly clothed body.

He wants to show Lance that he’s okay. That he’s beautiful. That he deserves to have whatever pleasure he wants regardless of what he thinks others might think.

“Let me know if you need me to slow down,” whispers Keith. He gives Lance’s ass just the slightest slap. Barely any noise with the fabric to dampen it.

Lance whines over Keith’s thumb, but gives no protest.

There are signs that Lance is horny as all hell. His hips keep rolling, grinding slowly against the bit of sleeping bag bunched between his legs. And his tongue… his tongue is doing gymnastics over Keith’s thumb. It feels so good, Keith regrets having to say, “I need this hand now.”

Lance doesn’t want to let Keith’s thumb go. He’s greedy and it takes a tug and a lewd POP for Keith to get it back.

The sound and Lance’s sexy pout make him want to shove it right back in. But then… he needs both his hands to undress Lance.

He puts a hand to Lance’s back first, getting him to roll just halfway to his stomach, give Keith a better angle before he hooks his fingers under Lance’s waistband and slowly pulls it down, cresting it over Lance’s supple ass.

Lance wiggles and whines as it’s happening. Keith knows the front part of the waistband has hooked on a very hard cock, but that’s not his focus. He has enough room to do what he wants.

He has just enough of Lance unclothed that can paw at and massage his ass cheeks. Play with them, feel the weight of them. His ass always looked nice in pants, but bare it’s unbelievable.

“Your ass is so nice,” mumbles Keith. He glances at Lance who is looking over his shoulder down towards his ass. Face still red, eyes now glossy, lips plump from sucking. He looks so helpless and needy.

God. Keith would do anything to get him off. He looks like he needs it so badly.

Keith taps it a few times before he slaps it. As soon as he hears the smack he knows it’s a mistake because even if they’re far from the campfire, the sound of an ass slap is undeniable and sound, it does carry.

Lance doesn’t get the memo that this was a mistake, instead he’s pressing his ass up and back, closer to Keith, wanting more.

“Shhh,” hushes Keith, “S’okay baby.” It’s so in his face, he wishes he could slap it again.

Instead Keith returns to rubbing, fingers inching towards Lance’s crack until he can’t wait anymore. He uses one hand to spread him just a little open then rubs his fingers around Lance’s pretty little hole.

“So pretty,” he mutters as Lance whines and presses his ass higher up. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

Keith tears his eyes away from Lance’s sweet little asshole to see his baby nodding his answer. Fuck, he is a good boy, isn’t he?

“Such a good boy,” says Keith, rubbing just a bit quicker, a bit more focused. “Been so good for so long.” Lance whines his agreement. “You deserve a treat, right?”

Lance is moving against Keith’s fingers, He knows exactly what Lance wants him to do. “Do you?” Keith asks.

“Yess,” hisses Lance, finding his voice.

“Here,” says Keith, reaching over to Lance’s mouth. “Suck.” Lance understands and pulls Keith’s pointer finger into his mouth, coats it with a saliva with a swirl of his tongue. Feels so good Keith doesn’t want to leave his warm mouth. But then… There’s something else warm.

Keith returns his attention to Lance’s beautiful ass and pushes that wet finger into his pretty hole.

“Ahhh ahhh,” whines Lance, louder now.

Keith waits for him to settle before he moves at all. He pulls back and pushes in again. So warm and so tight. He tells Lance so. “So tight, baby. Know I’m your first.”

Lance’s answering whine is far too loud, but so fucking cute.

Keith sets a nice slow pace, dipping his finger in and out, going all the way to the third knuckle. Lance’s whole body reacts to every finger thrust. He rolls to his stomach, pushes his ass back, whines with every movement. 

“You’re getting too loud, baby,” Keith warns, stilling his finger which only makes Lance take over pushing back into it. “Suck on your thumb again. It’ll be quieter.”

So dutiful, Lance sticks his thumb in his mouth. So quick to obey.

And he’s cute. So damn cute, sucking on his thumb while Keith fingers his ass. Keith’s rock hard at the sight of it.

“Making me so horny, baby,” says Keith, increasing his thrusts, getting just a bit sloppy and rough. He thinks about putting in a second finger, but Lance is just so damn tight and he doesn’t have lube (curses himself for not packing lube.)

“Ahhh fuck… papi,” moans Lance.

“Thumb in,” Keith reminds him, but that outburst is doing things to him. He’s lightheaded, wanting Lance so bad.

But no he’s focused. Lance can barely take a finger, he is not about to take Keith.

And his pleasure is so important. He was so stressed earlier. Keith just wants to make his baby feel good.

“You’re doing so well,” whispers Keith. “Taking it so good your first time. So good for me.”

“Mmmmmmhmmm,” is what Lance’s cry sounds like with his mouth wrapped tight around his thumb. He bucks his hips against the sleeping bag as his hole clenches tight around Keith’s finger.

Lance cums so pretty. He’s so pretty and sweet. Keith is in agony over how much he adores him. How badly he wants him.

That’s why when Lance is spent and lying in a puddle of his own cum, Keith praises him over and over saying he was good until he finally breaks and asks, “Do you want to see how good you were for me? Do you want to see what you did?”

Lance nods, eyes half lidded.

“Gotta tell me,” says Keith, pressing.

“Wanna see,” mumbles Lance, turning his head to look at Keith.

That’s when Keith pulls his own waistband down, letting his own cock spring free. He’s hard. So hard for Lance and he wants him to know.

Lance doesn’t say a word. Just shifts himself closer until he’s nuzzling at Keith’s cock with his nose.

“It’s okay,” says Keith, suddenly doubting this. “You don’t have to…” Lance was scared to kiss Keith. He doesn’t want to push him.

But when he backs off, Lance presses forward, propping his own head on his arm to get the angle right. He lines his mouth up and takes Keith in, untouched. Just his mouth wrapped around Keith’s cock. He sucks at just the head of it, pulling back off with a pop before taking it back in. He sucks on it like he sucked Keith’s thumb, playful, teasing.

“God, you’re amazing,” mumbles Keith.

Lance looks so pleased, so happy sucking cock.

“You like it?” asks Keith.

Lance uses his nod of confirmation to bob further on Keith’s dick.

“Gotta say it, baby.” Keith wonders if he’s pushing it now. Lance seemed all for the daddy-kink-baby-talk when he was the one getting off, but that could change. And yet, Lance seems so happy and relaxed now, his instincts are telling him to keep the roleplay going.

“Feels so nice in my mouth,” hums Lance, the warm breath hitting the spittle on Keith’s dick.

Without much of a plan, Keith decides they need a better angle than Lance laying on his side. He takes his pillow and stacks it on top of Lance’s then guides him to his back. He kneels over Lance’s chest and with his head propped, he can guide himself inside Lance’s mouth and take over the motion. Let Lance just relax and feel cozy.

Internally Keith is freaking out a bit because he’s never had a hookup like this. One that just flows, one where he’s so focused on reading Lance’s cues and feeling so surprised when they line up with things he likes.

He’s been trying very hard for very long to not ‘like’ Lance, but Lance is so likeable. 

********

Keith’s cock feels so good in Lance’s mouth. Just like his finger felt so good in his ass. And he can only imagine it would feel good if those things were swapped, but he’s trying not to get ahead of himself because he feels so good in the moment.

He was so scared twenty minutes ago, but now he’s so comfortable, so safe with Keith. And yes, there’s this little voice still panicking because he crossed the line that is ‘Keith,’ but he’s also never felt this good in the moment before.

Hookups aren’t usually like this. He doesn’t get to just… relax and trust someone. What is Keith doing to make him trust him so much? Or rather, what is he undoing? What lie that Lance has been telling himself is he unravelling?

And oh my god he let Lance suck his thumb!! What was that?

Then suddenly Lance’s anxiety spikes because what if Keith tells everyone about the thumb sucking thing? (Somehow that is worse than the ass fingering thing…)

“What? What’s wrong?” asks Keith, easing right back. He’s so with Lance, so focused that he notices Lance’s expression change immediately.

“Are you going to tell anyone?”

Keith looks perplexed. “Tell who what?”

“Anyone about…” Lance’s arms flap at his sides. “This.”

“This is ours,” says Keith, reaching down and brushing his knuckles against Lance’s cheek. “If I told anyone it wouldn’t be the same.”

Lance nods, that word ‘ours’ resonates with something inside his chest.

“You’re still not wrong,” says Keith, reassuring him. “You’re unique, not wrong. If you want to stop, I can stop here.” Keith doesn’t shift, just waits. Let’s Lance decide.

He’s so considerate. Lance didn’t know this about Keith. He just thought of him as well… a tease and a hothead.

“I want it,” says Lance, nodding his chin, trying to lure Keith back to him. 

He’s excited to get that dick in his mouth again. It feels so comforting having something to suck on. Just like when he sucks his thumb except now he has Keith’s gorgeous face looking down at him like he’s completely wrapped up in him. 

“I’m close,” Keith informs him. He tries to put his hands on the tent wall for purchase only to have them slide down with whoosh against the canvas. 

Lance giggles, but his mouth is stuffed with cock so it comes out as a huff from his nose. 

Having failed that, Keith bends back to place his hands on his own ankles for purchase. This presses his hips farther forward, but not so far that Lance chokes on his cock, just gets a hefty helping. 

And it’s fiiiiiine and is so gooooood. 

Keith can pump himself into Lance’s mouth with control like that. His pace increases and Lance whines around the cock because it’s so nice and he’s excited for Keith to cum. 

Lance doesn’t really know what to expect as far as having someone cum in his mouth. Not until Keith covers his own hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and Lance can feel the actual cum in his mouth. 

He… he let a boy cum in his mouth 

…

Sharing a tent with Keith is very gay. 

Lance holds the cum in his mouth - the amount is just enough to make him very aware that it’s in there coating his tongue - because he doesn’t know what to do next. 

Keith looks exhausted and relaxed as all hell when his head rolls to loom back down at lance. He seems to understand in an instant what’s going on in Lance’s mouth. 

“You need a place to spit?” he asks. 

“Huh?” It isn’t until after that Lance realizes he just gulped it in order to speak. 

He ate it. He ate the cum. It’s inside of him now. Why is Lance thrilled by that knowledge? 

“Never mind,” says Keith and he looks so fondly at Lance. Taking a hand and petting his throat, so gentle, barely touching him... “You did so good for me, baby,” Keith coos and Lance just melts. 

Melts against the pillows, feeling drowsy and content in a way he’s never known. 

“Do you want anything?”

“Sleep,” mumbles Lance because he’s so drowsy and Keith’s voice is so sleepy-making. 

“Okay,” says Keith, crawling off so he’s no longer straddling Lance. 

The loss of the weight on top of him, makes Lance suddenly feel worried. But then, Keith is sliding right into Lance’s open sleeping bag, wrapping himself around Lance, bringing all that security back. 

“We’ll get too hot,” warns Lance when Keith starts working the zipper up. 

“We’ll sleep naked,” says Keith and he starts to pull off Lance's shirt. Lance could probably do it himself but Keith caring for him just does things to him. 

He helps Keith take his shirt off in turn. Underwear comes all the way off (Lance’s is wet with cum so it’s nice to ditch it.) 

Lance could probably get excited again by full nudity, but again it works the opposite. It just calms him, Keith pressed naked and holding him. His eyes grow heavy and he remembers wondering if Keith is a witch right before he dropped off completely. 

********

Light wakes Lance up in the morning. They’d left the skylight open so the morning greeted him with a grey wash of light. Cloudy day maybe? Certainly not sunny. He doesn’t focus on that for long since he becomes aware of how naked he is and how naked Keith is and how they’re wrapped around each other in a single sleeping bag.

Oh right… 

Lance did a very gay thing last night…

...and he liked it.

Of course he liked it! That’s why he’d been avoiding it because he knew if he did it once, he’d like it and do it again. Speaking of which…

Keith stirs, brushing his whole body against Lance and making his brain go ‘oof.’ 

“Hey,” says Keith, his voice soft and croaky from sleep. He adjusts to face Lance properly as Lance feels himself blush. He’s not sure if he can handle whatever conversation is about to happen. “Can I…?”

Gosh here it comes.

“... kiss you good morning?”

“Kiss me good morning?” Lance repeats because it’s not what he’s expecting. “You’re asking if you can kiss me good morning?”

“Well,” says Keith, stifling a yawn, “we didn’t really kiss last night and -”

“We kissed! I kissed you!” says Lance, defensively.

“Like a peck,” says Keith with a snort. “Anyway, I thought maybe you weren’t into kissing or maybe you wanted last night to just stay ‘last night’ so I thought I’d ask.”

“Oh,” says Lance, stewing because he’s at a crossroads. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to kiss,” says Keith, rolling onto his back. “Last night got my hopes up, but that’s on me.”

He got his hopes up?

Lance doesn’t think through what he does next. He’s simply overcome with the desire to pull Keith back to face him and kiss him. 

Within seconds he knows for sure he didn’t really ‘kiss Keith’ last night because kissing Keith for real is amazing. As comforting as easing into a warm bath… a bath that suddenly gets very hot, very quickly.

Soon they’re rolling against each other, hard and wanting. Keith reaches a hand between them and asks if it’s okay. Lance gives him the go away and Keith takes their cocks in one hand and strokes them together, whispering to Lance about how good he is.

Lance could just die of pleasure every time Keith calls him ‘good.’ What is this magic???

He sucks Keith’s tongue into his mouth and is cumming within minutes of them starting to fool around. 

“So good - so good,” moans Keith, cumming right after him.

They come down from it, making out lazily, sticky and sweaty inside the sleeping bag.

“You know,” says Keith, pulling back and resting his head on the pillow they’re sharing, “that thing I said about this being ours?”

“Yeah?” asks Lance, cheeks reddening because that was literally the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him and it was said by KEITH of all people.

“Even if we keep this to ourselves…” Uh oh, what’s happening now? “I don’t think you should hide part of yourself away, Lance.”

“You’re going to tell everyone about the thumb sucking, aren’t you?” gasps Lance, horrified.

“What? No, that was… hot in a way I didn’t expect,” says Keith, looking flustered. “I just meant being bi.”

Oh. That.

“All the other couples on this trip are same-sex,” continues Keith, “So it’s not like -”

“Did you just refer to us as a couple?” asks Lance, grabbing onto that subtext.

“Uhhh,” sputters Keith, “that’s uh - up to you.”

“Keith, don’t put things on me! I’m baby!” whines Lance.

“I know you are,” teases Keith, pulling Lance tight against him so he’s cradling him in his arms. “And you could be my baby if you could make a decision to save your life.”

“Would I be a good boy if I said yes?” squeaks Lance.

“You’d be a good boy if you decided for yourself,” purrs Keith.

Lance does want to be gooooood and not just fine.

“I guess...,” he begins, then he feels a drop of something wet on his cheek. “Keith, are you crying?”

“Am I - what?”

That’s when Lance feels many more drops hit him. “It’s raining,” he realizes. “Did anyone check the weather before we left?”

“Fuck,” says Keith, going to get up. “We need to zip up the sunroof.” But as he’s saying that there’s a crack of lightning and suddenly it’s POURING. Rain pelting them through the mesh opening.

Lance scrambles, trying to get away from the water source.

“Don’t panic,” says Keith, but of course Lance is panicked. At least panicked enough that he tries to stand up, hitting his back against the canvas roof then twisting and tripping on the sleeping bag below and before he knows it, he’s falling against the corner of the tent. The pole collapses on impact, red canvas falls down on top of Lance. The tent is down but the rain is still pelting it from above.

“Where’s the fucking door?” asks Keith. 

It’s several minutes of crawling around, wet and naked in an increasingly flooded canvas cave before they locate the zippered opening and crawl out into the mud.

“I feel like I’m recreating my own birth,” says Lance.

The cloud chooses the moment they’re free to stop being dramatic and let the sun come out. But it’s too late. The five minutes of downpour did it’s damage and Keith and Lance are naked and muddy with no more tent.

Worse off, the moment the rain stops the others come out of their tents and it’s not long before they notice Keith sitting naked in the mud and Lance trying in vain to make a moumou out of the tent.

“We should swim to get cleaned off,” says Keith, ignoring the fact that all their friends and family are staring at them.

Finally it’s Adam who nudges an embarrassed looking Shiro and says, “Told you that’s what ‘turning in early’ meant.”


End file.
